


Staring Out At The Midnight Sea

by PigeonDreams



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bi Barry Allen, Bi Oliver Queen, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Ollie's Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Superheroing, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: In which Oliver never expects to see Barry after a one-night stand, until fate has different plans.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Staring Out At The Midnight Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Arrow S2E9: Three Ghosts, which is set near Christmas, so this is a Holiday Fic Dammit

Oliver sighed, annoyed to find Barry and Felicity in the Foundry (even though they were supposed to be there). He’d wanted a moment alone to escape his love stress and he walked right into  _ them _ .

Felicity turned up. “Everything okay, Oliver?” 

“Fine. Just... it’s a little bit crowded at my house. And I wanted to come down here to get a little  _ privacy _ .”

“C’mon Barry.” Felicity stood up and grabbed her coat. “We can watch the particle accelerator countdown at Big Belly Burger.”

“Uh, actually, I think I’ll stay here—the blood analysis is almost done, and I should uh, be here for that.” Barry said distractedly, not getting the hint.

“O-kay. I guess I’ll go alone.”

After the click-clack of her heels up the stairs, the room was dead silent.

_ “Pathetic.” _

Oliver turned to see Slade Wilson in the corner of the foundry. Without hesitation, he shot an arrow.

It clattered onto the ground. Barry jumped at the noise. “Are you hallucinating again?”

_ “You think you’re trying to atone for your father’s sins, but you’re really trying to atone for your own.” _

“Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real.”

_ “You killed Shado. Who’s to say you won’t kill her next?” _

Oliver threw a punch into thin air. In the next moment, he was thrown back into his arrow suit’s display case. Glass shattered and rained all over the floor.

_ “Maybe you’ll kill him first this time so you can keep the girl. Switch things up this time.” _

“Oliver!”

Said man was wrestling with a figment of his imagination.

_ “Or is someone not looking at a girl anymore?”  _ Slade turned towards Barry.  _ “Should’ve known that Starling’s greatest playboy had an expansive palette.” _

“Shut the hell up,” Oliver growled. “Shut the fuck up!”

All the ghost did was laugh.  _ “Does this city know it’s being watched by a fucking qu—” _

Oliver grabbed “Slade” by the neck.

“I’m fine,” said Oliver, pulling himself up. He ignored the shards poking

“You’re bleeding.” Barry pushed him onto the center table.

“It’s just a scratch.” He wiped his forehead. His hand turned red.

“I really think we should patch that up. In your condition—” Barry looked towards where “Slade” stood— “you really don’t need to lose any more blood.” He grabbed a first aid kit, pulling aside Oliver’s clothes to reveal a particularly large gash gash on his hip bone.

“Excuse me?” Oliver pulled his pants back up  before his body could betray him .

Barry threw his hands up. “Ohmygod, sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just, need to examine the, the affected area, and to do that I need to—”

Oliver’s face was blank.

“You know, why don’t you take your shirt off?” Barry rescinded, crossing his arms, “so that I don’t have to touch any of you...” Barry kept his eyes trained to a particular interesting piece of glass on the floor.

Oliver pulled his shirt off with his good arm. It was hard not to stare.

“Well?”

Barry was shaken out of his thoughts. “Right, right, glass. This is gonna sting.” With a pair of tweezers he pulled the shard out from Oliver’s hip. 

Oliver didn’t flinch, and barely cringed at the antiseptic.

“You know you can react, right? I’m not gonna judge you.” Barry stuck a needle into Oliver’s skin. 

Oliver just closed his eyes. He knew that Barry didn’t mean anything by touching Oliver’s thigh and butt,  _ but _ ...

Currently Oliver felt like the Kool Aid Man: bright red and ready to burst.

“Maybe glass cases aren’t such a good idea. Maybe you should use plexiglass instead.”

“Barry, if I wanted your opinion on how to build my vigilante hideout, I’d ask.” Oliver said in his authoritarian leader voice.

The scientist swallowed, tweezing out a small piece of glass from Oliver’s shoulder. Despite the many cuts, it was hard not to admire just how  _ big _ Oliver’s muscles were. 

Wrapping the arm up with bandage gave Barry a non-creepy excuse to feel Oliver up, whose biceps Barry couldn’t get his hand around.

Touching Oliver Queen shirtless. Damn, if only Iris could see him now.

“What’s this from?” He traced over the bandage from yesterday’s scrape from falling off the truck.

“Fell.”

“Well, maybe we should redress that too.”

Oliver would have disagreed, if he wanted Barry’ s soft, warm hands to stop touching him. He kept breathing steady and his gaze straight ahead. At this point, his stitches were all that were keeping him together.

“Well, now that we’ve added to your scar collection, let’s just clean up that handsome face of yours.” Their faces were just inches apart.

“Handsome?”

Blushing, Barry dabbed tenderly at the blood on Oliver’s lip. “Well, one doesn’t become the most notorious playboy in Starling City without dashing good looks.” 

“No, you don’t.” Oliver, mumbled distractedly. He slid his arms around Barry’s waist. Casual. If he wanted to, Barry would pull away easily, and Oliver could leave with his heterosexuality intact.

But Barry  _ doesn’t  _ move.

“All done, Mr. Queen.”

“You missed a spot.”

“No, I think I got everywhere—”

He was cut off by Oliver kissing him. Barry’s mind blue-screened, his mind melting like ice cream in a microwave.

“O-oh.” Barry pulled away, panting. “Maybe I did miss something.” He ran his hands through Oliver’s hair, pulling them back together again.

Oliver slid his hands up Barry’s shirt. Already he was half-hard; Barry’s skin was soft, untouched by the viciousness of island adventures and terrorist takedowns.

Barry smirked, and pulled off his red sweater—red was a good color on him—and unsnapped the fly of Oliver’s pants.

“You’ve got too many layers on,” groaned Oliver, unbuttoning Barry’s collared shirt to find a t-shirt underneath.

“Well, this wasn’t exactly where I was planning to be today,” Barry said, throwing his shirts on the floor. 

“You wouldn’t have any lube down here, would you?”

“Of course I do.” Oliver pulled away to grab an unlabeled canister on the medicine shelf.

“So this is your super-secret arrow cave where no one’s invited ever, but you have lube down here just in case you have sex here?”

Oliver  _ almost _ flustered. “Lube has a lot of uses, Allen.” He pushed up against Barry, pushing their erections together. Barry squeaked.

“So how are we going to do this?”

Oliver’s eyebrows raised.

“Like sexually. If that’s the direction we’re going in, what are we doing? I’m guessing you want to top me, based on your...personality…but I don’t want to make any assumptions.”

“Would you like me to go inside you?”

Barry flushed bright red, biting his lip.

Oliver pushed Barry against the table, sliding his hand down Barry’s jeans. “I’m gonna ask again. Do you want me inside you?”

Oliver felt a bump against his own half-hard cock. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Oliver pushed Barry onto the table, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop.

Barry responded—after he was done making quite a few high pitched squeaking noises—by pulling Oliver’s pants down, albeit much more carefully than Oliver did, not wanting to disturb any bandages.

Barry grabbed the lube, squirting some on his hand. Then he gripped the base of Oliver’s cock, pumping him to get him the rest of the way hard. Meanwhile, Oliver kissed down Barry’s neck. It only took a soft brush of the lips against the crook to make Barry shiver. 

“God, Oliver…” He pushed their lower halves closer together.

Oliver bit down on the sensitive area, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He felt nails digging into his back.

“You’re very noisy.” Oliver’s warm breath hit Barry’s collarbone, preparing to leave a second hickey.

There’s a brief shot of pain when teeth pierce skin, but that only 

Barry’s penis became a fountain of pre-cum.

“Fuck, Oliver, stop playing games. Get inside me.” He laid down, using his legs to pull the Arrow closer, so that his lubed dick touched Barry’s butthole.

“Don’t I need to finger you first?”

“Maybe if it was my first time”—Barry flushed bright red, realizing what he just told—”or I wasn’t ready. But Jesus, Ollie, I’m waiting for you. Fuck me, fuck me!”

If you had told Oliver that the Central City scientist that was flirting with Felicity was a noisy little slut in bed (or on a table), he probably wouldn’t believe you.

The gay part, though, he totally could believed, though.

Oliver wrapped his hands around Barry’s milky thighs, penetrating his hole.

Barry shuddered with pleasure. 

Carefully, Oliver thrust in. Barry felt soft and so fragile; Oliver didn’t want to penetrate too hard, in case it would break him into pieces.

However, Barry didn’t agree, pushing Oliver’s cock deeper into his own ass. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What you are too chicken to do.” He grasped onto Oliver’s arms, securing himself, then fucked himself on Oliver. “You are a fucking tease. When I said I wanted you to fuck me, I wanted you to  _ fuck me _ .”

“I really shouldn’t move much, with the stitches…” Oliver stood like a stone, letting Barry use him as a sex toy. He’d never been scared of rough sex before, but this felt different.

He looked at the other man’s penis. This  _ was _ different. He’d like to not think about that. His body was being taken elsewhere. “I’m about to cum. You want me to pull out?”

“No! Stuff me, Ollie. I wanna feel you fill me up.” Barry demanded with a sharp thrust downward.

Oliver’s cheeks went warm. He did as commanded, orgasming inside Barry’s ass, causing Barry to through his head back with a large sigh.

“Are you… close?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Or I will be, when you fuck me brainless.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” “You look like a fragile doll though.”

It only took a few brutal thrusts to get Barry to climax, making a mess on Oliver’s stomach.

Barry pulled off him, cum leaking out of his asshole and dripping on the floor (great, another thing Oliver gets to clean up). He bent back, his bones audibly cracking. “Don’t you have anywhere more comfortable down here?”

“There’s a bed in that room there,” Oliver replied, gesturing towards it.

“Well, I think I’m gonna lie down there while we wait for your blood test to get back.” He winked, sliding his hand up Oliver’s neck. “You’re welcome to join me, if you want…” He walked away, swaying his hips.

“You’re making a mess!” Oliver grabbed a towel, wiping the semen off of himself, the table, and floor.  _ This stuff really gets everywhere... _

——————

“How do you sleep on this thing?” Barry tried bouncing on the futon, only to sink in deeper. “I’m getting a backache just thinking about it.”

“I’ve slept on worse. At least this has a mattress.”

_ Buzz…buzz...buzz... _

Oliver picked up his phone. “Hello, Felicity?” He glared daggers, and covered Barry’s mouth with his hand.

_ “We’re on our way there—” _

“Okay, see you then, bye.”

_ “Oliv-” _ She was cut off by the “end call” button.

Oliver sprang up from the futon. “They’ll be here in ten minutes. Get dressed.”

“Ten minutes? That’s a long tiiiiime.” Barry put his arms around Oliver’s waist, resting his head against Oliver’s abs. “C’mon, we can have a little more fun, can’t we?” He looked up with puppy-dog eyes.

_ No. We couldn’t. We shouldn’t. I shouldn’t. _

Oliver sighed, running his hand through Barry’s fluffy hair. “Alright. One more.”

Barry kissed him right beneath the belly button, his lips sliding further down.

Oliver nearly forgot to breathe.

Barry dragged his tongue down Oliver’s cock. It was already becoming erect again.

“Personally, I’d love to tease you, but you said to make this quick…” Barry grabbed the testicles, massaging them, causing Oliver to throw his head back.

“Barry-y-y.” Oliver closed his eyes. He couldn’t look down; he had to show some restraint, or he would absolutely lose it. 

Barry wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking gently. Then the tongue came out, spinning around the underside of the head.

Oliver pulled fistfulls of brown hair, trying to keep the moans inside him. The guilt was starting to hit, even as his physical senses overwhelmed with pleasure. He’d already gave away too many of his feelings.

It slipped out. God, sex shouldn’t feel so good and bad at the same time. 

“Ow!” A hand swatted at his wrist. 

He let go of Barry. In his open palm laid a few stray hairs. Barry’s wide-eyed pout could’ve sent him over the edge.

I’m too young to go bald, dude!” 

“Sorry.” Oliver gave him an assuring pat on the head, keeping away from eye contact. “Won’t happen again.”

To Oliver’s surprise, that didn’t seem to scare his partner off. Instead of leaving, Barry slid his mouth all the way down Oliver’s cock, deepthroating it. He pulled all the way back up again, his lips brushing against the tip before he went back down again, this time faster, and then again, maintaining a quick, regular rhythm. 

Oliver looked down, watching. His face felt hot enough to melt off. Oh, god, he thought he didn’t get anxious about this anymore. He’d been like this dozens of times, with several different women. This shouldn’t be a shock to his system.

He ached for release. 

“I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum. Where should I--um, do you spit or swallow?”

_ He was not flustered he was not flustered he was not flustered-- _

“It’s less messy if I swallow.” He sealed his lips tightly around Oliver’s penis.

Oliver let go of (some) of the tension in his body, climaxing with a deep sigh onto Barry’s warm tongue.

“Oh, baby. You have one of the biggest dicks I’ve ever seen. Okay I haven’t actually seen that many dicks, really, but…” Barry’s face and shoulders flushed red. Streaks of white were leaking from his mouth.

“I though you said that swallowing wouldn’t make a mess.” Oliver wiped a drip from Barry’s chin.

“Yeah, well, maybe you’re just mouthful.”

Oliver’s phone buzzed.

“They’re here. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Fuck.” He picked something off the floor and wiped the cum off Barry’s face.

“Hey man, what the hell? That's my sweammphmf.”

Oliver pulled him up to his feet. “Get ready.  _ Now. _ ” 

Barry scrambled to get dressed, in a frenzy gathering his clothes from all over the Foundry floor. Of course, his sweater was covered in genetic materials, which despite his career as a CSI, he was not supposed to be in possession of.

“Allen, why are you still naked?” Oliver said, already strapped into his arrow gear (it was the only thing here that would cover the marks).

“Well I’m sorry. I don’t have super-speed, okay?” Barry shoved himself into his pants. 

“I swear to god, Barry, if you’re the reason my team finds

The man addressed rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, god forbid they know the most notorious playboy in Starling City has sex.” He buttoned up his shirt, probably doing the holes wrong, but he saw Diggle and Felicity on the cams and didn't have a chance to care.

Oliver grabbed Barry by the neck again—although this time, the brunett was kinda into it—”Barry, I have a certain... r _ eputation _ I need to protect. So if I hear you say a word of what’s happened here in the past two hours to Diggle, Felicity, or any member of my family…” He let go of Barry, letting him fall on his butt..

“Jesus fucking Christ, man. Sorry for getting in the way of your precious heterosexuality.” He muttered to the ground, tying his shoes.

Oliver shoved everything down with the rest of his emotions, directing his attention to sweeping up the mosaic of glass shard on the floor, when something metal hit the back of his head. “Ow.” He turned to see Barry’s evil little smirk.

“You’re an asshole.” Barry gave Oliver a kiss on the lips, full of spite, then gave him another crowbar smack on the cheek.

The vigilante wiped the blood from his cheek. “Not the first bitch to suck my dick then say that!” 

Barry opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened.

Frantic, he found Oliver’s sweater, and threw it on over his button-up, hoping no one was paying enough attention to notice he came in with a red one this morning, and that his coat covered up the holes left from the glass shards.

With tip-taps on the stairs, he sat in one of the computer seats, pretending to work.


End file.
